Problem: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${4n+6+n-2}$
Solution: Combine the ${n}$ terms: 4 n + 6 + n − 2 = = ( 4 + 1 ) n + 6 − 2 5 n + 6 − 2 { \begin{eqnarray} 4{n} + 6 + {n} - 2 &=& (4 + 1){n} + 6 - 2 \\ &=& 5{n} + 6 - 2 \end{eqnarray}} Combine the numeric terms: $ { 5{n} + {6} - {2} = 5{n} + {4}} $ The simplified expression is $5n+4$.